Found You in the Woods
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Light Marisonnshipping] Even if Manon was searching for Alan near some woods yet again, she truly didn't expect him to find him lying on the ground in the middle of the leaves fallen from the trees. (or: Manon proves she's so much more than some potential burden and Alan is a stubborn idiot, but that's why we love them)
1. Chapter 1

They're used to travelling alone together. Manon and her fellow Chespie, she means: she wishes they'd be three, but Alan has this terrible tendency to refuse travelling with her for a reason she cannot quite put her finger on. It's frustrating, but that's how things are.

Now, that doesn't mean she isn't trying to get back to him… She's gone in the same direction than him and asked people where he had gone, so she can't be _that_ far from him. She's going to find him again, and this time, he won't be able to refuse!

They're walking by the side of a cliff, whose side she hopes not to slip on and roll over, when she notices something peculiar in the sky. While they've been distracted by the chirping of some Pokemons flying around, they were all native to the region and logically found near woods and cliffs to feed. These are mostly small creatures flying around to steal Trainers' food and defy each other in aerial battles with no referee, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, it's nice to see such a show when they've mostly been journeying through forest after forest.

And that's why she can't really reasonably expect a Charizard to show up from literally nowhere near them, its orange scales fiercely soaring through the blue, sunny sky of warmish early summer days.

At first, Manon stops in her tracks, faces the cliff and wonders why a Charizard could possibly have ventured near them. Perhaps its Trainer is somewhere nearby, and that they're taking a break? It could be the case: after all, she isn't the only one to be travelling across the Kalos region, so she shouldn't be that surprised to see the dragon-type prevent itself from getting too cramped up in a tight space where it can't fly.

But here's the catch: that Charizard has a familiar-looking necklace, a piece of jewellery she has already seen somewhere else before and truly rings something to her mind. The lack of a shiny Mega Stone makes her doubt her theory at first, but in the end, the collar is too unique for her to pass up: this is none other than Alan's Charizard, and she gets excited the moment she realizes that Alan must be nearby for his most trusted companion to be here, almost face-to-face with her.

"Chespie", she addresses the Chespin now on her shoulder, "it's Alan's Charizard! Let's follow it, I'm sure it knows where he is!"

Her own companion nods its head positively, so her heart gets even more ecstatic. This is a great day! Beautiful weather, comfortable silence, gentle breeze, and a chance to find her best friend again. If she does, he'll have to admit she can completely find her way on her own just fine and is entirely ready to travel with him and improve herself as a Trainer.

Chespie climbs back onto her shoulder as she runs after the Charizard flying nearby. While she follows it, she starts realizing it is much slower than she originally thought: is it its break from training with Alan, or is there something else to it? Maybe it's just tired, even if it's just the morning… Perhaps these two have been training together all night, or very late into the night, and it wants to prove a point by disobeying and taking a nap elsewhere? Wait, no, that doesn't make much sense… Charizard has always been very obedient and loyal to Alan no matter their hardships, while would it just leave him for something as minor as a nap? That's one more reason to follow it: maybe she'll know what's wrong if she tracks Alan's trace and asks him.

Charizard keeps getting slower, as if getting fatigued. She can finally look at its face: it has worried eyes, its otherwise fierce glaze stuck in either daydreaming or foggy concern, nothing like what she's seen from it before, ever. Worry starts rooting into her own chest: she has an awful presentiment about it all, she can just feel it, and it pesters her into running faster and faster, until she's out of breath and has to stop in dead in her tracks, pained at the idea of having to give up on following the dragon to its Trainer because she doesn't have enough stamina to go through with the idea. Goshdarnit!

Manon lets herself lean against a tree, back gliding down it until she's sitting on the ground, frustrated with herself and frustrated with how much she can't run at her full speed to the end of the world would she need to. Crossing her arms around her knees and pulling her legs towards her torso, she sulks in frustration at how nature is.

That is, until Charizard lands right in front of them.

Saying she's kind of confused is an understatement. The Pokemon seems to have recognized it: its eyes are staring directly at hers, without any curiosity or hostility. Chespie doesn't seem fazed either, poking at her arm. It's obviously an invitation to climb on its back, but that doesn't feel quite right, doesn't it? Why would Alan's Charizard be looking for her in any way, shape or form? Overthinking has never been her specialty, so she jumps on the dragon's back, Chespie on its head, and they fly away, far away from there maybe. There's only one real explanation as to why she got suddenly so eager to jump on some Pokemon's back: the quickest way to Alan was through his own trusted companion who could, as opposes to her pained feet, carry itself and others easily to places she would have never been able to access on her own anyway.

Charizard flies in the opposite direction Manon has seen it fly in previously, as if going back to where it originally came from. So the Pokemon has been near Alan recently enough to easily come back to him: this really seems to be the quickest way to find her friend again! What a lucky gal she's been on this one, her nose truly never mistakes her ever (except when it does)!

"Here I come, Alan!" she finds herself screaming, wishing she could rise her hands in the air to show her happiness and success, but instead Chespie tries to do it for her, and it's great.

After a few minutes (or so she thinks? It's unclear, and she's always been fairly impatient) of flying around, Charizard lands on a bit of land in contact with the canyon, right in front of some woods she's never seen before. They look rather thick, but Manon's been known and famed for her good sense of orientation and capacity to find her way out of impossibly tangled situations. She isn't afraid by the idea of going into those woods, it's been her daily life for a while now. Glancing at Chespie to judge by its reaction, it seems to agree with her as it nods to her silent question.

It's a good coincidence, considering Charizard starts entering the little forest, tail encouraging them to follow it through the range of trees. She can't even fathom why Alan would get himself lost in the woods like that: she very much doubts he'd ever be able to find any Mega Evolution-related stones in the soil rooted with hundreds of different trees. They usually visited caves and mines because of that, before he tried dumping her again for some reason she's forgotten the details of since then, aside that it made her angry yet again. She was responsible enough to travel with him, get better as they went along, but… he kept saying she wasn't ready. Why? He never even explained her why he thought that…

The woods are calm, serene, with a few bug Pokemons glancing at their little impromptu group, no big deal made out of anything. Manon's never been scared of bugs: they've always been a part of her life, since trekking in the forest usually involves finding "pesky nasties". Instead, she enjoys walking around, following the large orange dragon with an odd necklace, certain to find her friend again at the end of the path. Surely nothing can go wrong on such a sunny day, right?

Manon glances at Charizard's face from time to time, as she's faster than it. She's not the best at reading Pokemons' faces, but she can tell there's something wrong with it. She's always seen it so confident, so proud by Alan's side, so she cannot bring herself to think there can't be something at least a tiny bit wrong. Perhaps it did get lost and hopes it can bring it back to its Trainer? That'd mean she has an Alan-radar in her head, and she really isn't certain about that; otherwise, she'd have found him in a much shorter span of time. Chespie doesn't seem as perturbed as she is by the other Pokemon's expression, but still climbs on her shoulder.

"Chespie," she tells her fellow companion, "I think there may be something wrong with Charizard. I wonder what it is…"

The Chespin, as if it understood her, immediately looks at the dragon's face behind them. It shakes its arms and nods.

"So it ain't just me, then…"

She's worried, all of a sudden.

And just as quickly as she got excited to follow this Charizard around, Manon gets worried about what can possibly be up with Alan. Maybe they got split in the woods, and Charizard was looking for someone to help him out of some hole or trap? It'd only be retribution for her to help him out when he's helped her before… After all, doesn't she just want him safe, out of any danger life could be throwing at him in arduous times like this? Perhaps she's needed. That could be the perfect opportunity to prove to him she's dependable and not a… weight on his feet he needs to drag around everywhere he goes…

The little group eventually finds themselves in a… Actually, it's not any specific part of the woods. It's still trees upon trees in disorganized rows, but aside from the fact there is very little activity around the place, it's ordinary and Manon really can't tell why Charizard has brought her there. No, really, there's nothing coming to her mind that makes her emit any hypothesis as to why they're here and not in any other part of the woods. Perhaps Charizard just got lost and doesn't dare tell Chespie and her that it got them lost? She wouldn't be too angry at it, not everybody has her instinct in forests. It's not like Alan brings them often in woods anyway.

But then she looks at its face again, and it hasn't changed. In fact, the dragon still looks concerned, and that's when the reddest of flags is risen for her.

Speaking of which, it's only now that she realizes this: if Charizard isn't lost and did bring them where it wanted them to be, where's Alan? He's nowhere to be found. She'd hear his footsteps in the cracking leaves if he was walking around, which she'd assume he'd do. Maybe he's brooding sitting on a rock like a statue? That's totally an Alan thing to do, right? Well then, too bad there isn't a single rock that's standing out in this place, because it'd have made things much easier. Chespie and she then look up: maybe he's in the trees. But alas, there's also very much no Alan to be spotted amongst the green leaves and few bug Pokemons hanging around the place. This is starting to look like a joke, a joke Manon really doesn't want to take a part in. She's worried and nothing is here to relieve her, it seems.

And then she spots some kind of informal black form somewhere amongst the leaves.

Curious and slightly reminded of Alan's very emo way of dressing (that's what they call "emo", right?), she walks up towards it, intrigued. It's quite the unusual sigh in a forest like, all greens and browns and then you see a black thing on the ground, barely rising from the leaves… There's another odd thing about this shapeless thing: the closer she gets to it, the louder a breathing noise is to her ears. That's… that's pretty terrifying to think about it. Maybe it's her own breathing, though, even if it sounds somewhat familiar yet estranged from her own self. It's not Chespie's, and Charizard has barely moved… And it sounds human. Oddly, eerily human.

The realization hits her like Charizard's Thunder Punch right in the face.

This form… is Alan.

She runs as if she has never been fatigued from running before to it (him?) just to verify her hypothesis, just to prove herself wrong, that she's simply paranoid and wanting to find her friend again very much. She's trying to reassure herself, that it's just a hunch, that she's just hearing her own breathing and gets panicked because she's already concerned. Alan wouldn't be there in the middle of the woods, right? Perhaps Charizard brought her to someone else while he's gone to get some rescue and help. It's just her, it's just her mind, it's just her thoughts racing at uncountable miles per hour, it's all her, it's all in her head…

And then Manon's foot arrives right before the form, and she recognizes Alan's body face down against the ground, surrounded by dead and drying leaves.

She drops to her knees, both in shock and inhumane reflexes she never knew she had until now. She rolls him on his back, a mere wish not to see him eat the dirt. Her hand is trembling on his shoulder, her mouth can't close anymore, and she wants to cry in concern; but she cannot because she's promised him to be strong, to be strong enough to be with him without being his burden, so she shakes her head and keeps on doing what she thinks she should be doing right now.

Alan looks like he's fast asleep, at first. She's relieved to know he's still breathing, even if she should have expected him to survive the toughest challenges in life. However, she quickly notices there has to be something more to it than mere sudden sleep syndrome: he's always been a strong guy, he wouldn't fall asleep suddenly and in such a weird place. His eyes are closed, sure, but they look more shut than closed, and she realizes it's because he's not asleep: he's unconscious.

That's bad. He has a deep frown on his face, similar to when he hurt his shoulder when sheltering her from debris a while back. No, no, that's terrible…

"Alan? Alan, what's wrong?!" She calls to him, in vain, in a hope he wakes up and explains her what's not right with him. He obviously doesn't reply, doesn't wake up, and her stomach churns.

Manon shakes her head again. She needs to keep her calm and see what's truly wrong: if he won't or can't tell her, then she'll guess herself. She takes off her hat and puts it under his head as an improvised pillow (it's probably not comfortable, but it'll do for now); then studies his face in more details. If he looks this pained, something must be hurting him, right? However, when she checks his different limbs, she can't find any injury or even a stain of dirt: there's simply no sign he injured himself, and while that's a good thing for him, but it's not for her, since it doesn't give her any answer, she can base herself off.

While she does so, as she inspects his hands by looking to see if his palms got bruised or wounded, she realizes something bizarre: usually, Alan's skin is naturally cool, perhaps because he isn't very hot-blooded like she tends to be. This can't be a good sign, especially when she sees sweat pearling on his face and dripping down his temples to the ground. It dawns on her again, as she lets out a tiny gasp, and she puts her hand on his forehead to get a feel for his temperature.

Sure enough, she turns out to be right: he is feverish.

Manon finally understands why Charizard has brought her here, just as it gets closer to her and stays by its Trainer's side. There settles panic in her head: what's she supposed to do, now?! She isn't a doctor, she isn't a nurse, there's no Pokemon Centre nearby, they're in the middle of the woods, Charizard can't carry the three of them and she sure cannot carry Alan by herself… As she scrambles for shards of what ideas as to what to do, she realizes she can just ask Charizard why Alan may have asked it to do before she arrived there.

"Charizard," she glances up at her friend's partner with earnest eyes, and it looks back at her with similar irises, "can you try reaching the nearest Pokemon Centre and get some help from there? It may be a while away, but… that's the one way I know how to help your Trainer!"

The dragon nods, seemingly in agreement, and takes off through the trees. She doesn't have much time to wonder about why it now decided to do so (perhaps because it wasn't sure of the way to come back to Alan otherwise?), since her eyes instantly dart back to Alan's rising-and-downing chest.

She takes off her scarf with the intention of dumping it in some water and attempt bringing comfort to her ill friend, but instead, she realizes she has no way to freshen it for him. There's no river nearby she could send Chespie to, and she has no Pokemon on her that have any Water-type move. As far as she knows, not even Alan has one on him at the moment, so she's stuck waiting here, wondering what she could do for him.

As it stands, Manon has no real answer to the problem, so she retains her tears and hopes for him to wake up soon as she puts his head on her lap instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Time has never seemed so slow to Manon before this day. She really has no idea how far that Centre is, much less how long it's going to take for help to get there. She trusts Charizard, she really does (she has no other choice anyway), yet her impatience is once again getting the best of her. She's never been the calm or patient type, sure thing, but in such a situation, nobody could blame her for being so upset and wanting everything to go faster, right? The situation was urgent!

That sense of urgency, she mostly feels it whenever she surprises herself glancing at Alan, hoping he'd start waking up or at least show he's still alive by doing something else than painful, weak grunts. On second thought, the fact she's able to qualify anything Alan does of being weak, even frail or fragile, is a rift in space and time: Alan doesn't really go well with either of these adjectives, much less with the idea itself of weakness or vulnerability. Her impatience must steam from this contrast between the last time she saw him, healthy and being cold to her again (she knows it was more of a ruse anyway, maybe a dare to see if she was truly able to keep up with him no matter what), and… whatever this is. A daytime nightmare, perhaps?

With how little she's actually equipped for adventure, Manon has no way to check anything. Her only thermometer is the clammy palms of her hands, something way past imprecise. What if her hands are too hot to actually evaluate his fever? If that's the case, she can't be able to tell if his fever is getting worse! And, if it does, then what? She doesn't know what Pokemons Alan on him right now, much less if they'd actually obey her like Charizard did. Would the sense of urgency currently raging in her heart spread to them? So many questions, so little possibility to answer them and be sure she's not getting totally mistaken.

Despite how cruel the vision under her eyes is, Manon cannot look away from him. She'd have never imagined she'd ever see Alan, the strong and strong-willed Alan who had risked his life in the battle between two Hoenn legendary giants to save his Charizard, the stubborn Alan who never gives up on anything he decides he's going to accomplish, the Alan who put the world into jeopardy only to help fix it later as an attempt to atone, be this fragile on her lap, at nature's mercy, so vulnerable it feels like she could shatter his entire body with merely a misplaced embrace.

Manon wants to cry. Not for her, because she's doing perfectly fine, but because the situation calls for it. The more she thinks of what could have been, the more she sees her dearest friend (aside from Chespie), the heavier her heart gets. What if Pokemons in the forest had attacked him? What if Charizard had never found her? Wouldn't he be… No. She's here to protect him, and so is Chespie. They've gotten stronger since he last saw them, she's going to show the world if said world forces her into doing so. She won't let anyone, or anything for that matter, endanger him anymore.

Suddenly, breaking through the artificial serenity of the overly-calm forest, resonates a different grunt. With the earring of a Fennekin, Manon turns her head towards the one currently lying with his head on her lap, her heart skipping a beat when she notices his eyes trying to open. Manon shakes her head: he must be stirring in his sleep. Then she shakes it again: he's waking up! Finally, he's waking up, he's alive and he'll be able to explain to her what happened to him! Everything is going to be okay, thank Arceus, thank Xerneas!

She didn't know what she really expected from his current condition, but her heart still hurts badly when she notices his eyes. Like everything else, they're not like themselves and yet so his: his usually sharp and piercing icy blue eyes are foggy, reddened around the ages, unclear like a mirror covered in mist. She should have seen it coming, she knows that, but it doesn't prevent her from biting her lip thinking it shouldn't be this way.

A few, heavy moments fly by. There is still no sign Charizard is coming back. The forest is oddly quiet, but it's been since the very moment she's arrived there with Chespie. Her companion is also dead quiet, barely reminding the world he's still there. She wonders if he's able to talk, if he can hear her if she speaks to him, if he's waking up for real or if he's just going to fall asleep right afterwards, if he can tell her how he got himself in this dangerous mess. She wants to scold him, to hug him, to bombard him with questions, to tell him she may have saved him from bigger dangers; but she can't do that, not for the moment. She painfully needs to wait, and then wait again. Maybe she's going to wither away before she can do anything about the situation. Goddammit.

Finally, after these excruciating minutes, Alan visibly stirs and his eyes fully open. Well, "fully" may be overselling it… It's more that she can tell he's _trying_ to open them fully, but it ends up looking half-closed anyway. Her fight against her own impatience and sense of urgency is turning into a curb-stomp battle with her as the loser of it all: as such, she prefers to focus on him, in hopes it'll make time go by faster and bring help to them. Charizard must have found the Centre by now… right?

"Ah, you're awake, finally!" she yells, almost more to herself than to him, a smile making its way onto her worried face. He's not fine, but at least he's alive, there's that.

Of course, she receives no answer immediately. Instead, Alan moves his head around, sighs and finally looks at her. If she didn't know him better, she would have almost thought this look on his face wasn't of surprise, but rather his next stage of waking up.

"Ma…" His voice is dry, hoarse, and barely a whisper. "Manon…?"

"Yep, that's right, it's me!"

She's a _bit_ too excited about watching someone wake up.

Alan tries to sit up, elbows against the grass and the fallen leaves, a hand flying to his head.

"H-hey, don't overdo it!" she tells him, in a moment of panic, trying to see if that'll get him not to be too stubborn about it. She doesn't want it to become the next time where he'd break his shoulder for her.

"Where… are we…?"

Oh, good question. She's got zero idea where they are, considering she's just followed a Charizard until she was presented with the fainted figure of her friend and desired travelling companion. (Still in her dreams, she guesses).

"I… don't know, actually. But Charizard's gone to get help, so it should be fine, just rest!"

She giggles nervously, as if to convince either Alan or herself that truly everything is one-hundred-percent fine when it's not, while he looks around. Does this dude even stay still for a second? He's always moving, even when she's asked him not to and that he's sick! How's she supposed to make him behave?

"What help?" Alan asks as he gets up, only for him to stumble and her to quickly sit him down to the ground. He's terrible, _terrible_ she says!

"The one for you because you were unconscious on the ground with a fever, dummy!"

Manon doesn't really know why she's scolding Alan, the thick-sculled and utterly confused Alan who'd never listen to her before. It's not like she expects any rational answer or reaction from him either, so as long as she speaks, she may be able to keep him grounded until help arrives and he's obligated to surrender to medicine (and people who actually know what they're doing, because she sure doesn't know that).

In lieu of a reply, Alan coughs in his fists, loudly, hoarsely, to match with his voice and everything. All of her grudge against him melts into a tiny puddle of stupid feelings as she hears and watches this, prompting her to rub his back as if that's gonna make anything easier on him. She got too caught up in her own mind to remember he was still unwell and needing medical attention before he got tremendously ill, so she shuts up for a few moments and waits for the fit to be over.

"Hey… You're alright? That sounded painful…" she then asks him, trying to get his eyes to look into hers, hands on his shoulders, tone softer than anything she's ever said to anyone who wasn't Chespie. Speaking of him, he's back on her own shoulder, silent, solemn. Probably doesn't have anything to add, anything to make the situation better. Just like she does, in fact.

"Ah…" He pants first, then clears his throat, coughs again, and finally finds the voice in him to respond. "I'm… fine enough, I guess…"

"That can't be right! You felt hot and your cough's super nasty, you can't be 'fine enough'!" She wants to scold him like a kid, she really does! He's such a Tauros-headed idiot sometimes, just like her, if not even worse! Just a pain, a big bad pain for her, but especially for himself!

Alan doesn't reply again, too busy looking at her confused and being too dizzy to really get up. She sits down next to him, just in case he needs a place where to put his head which, suddenly, seems way too heavy for his poor neck and body.

Neither of them speaks, at least for a while. All the noise around them are breathes, some faraway falls crunching under the weight of small Pokemons and Alan's cough, which sometimes comes back, sometimes gets replaced or announced by some throat clearing. Manon can hear the birds soaring in the sky, the little things you only hear in a forest, the beating of her stressed heart and what she thinks is Alan's pulse, sounding almost quicker than her own. He's usually cold-blooded, she knows it, she knows that, but… But…

"I hope Charizard's found help and that they're on their way…"

She can feel her friend slumping on her, head on her shoulder, left side lodged against her right. A faint smile must be on her lips by now: he's alive, he's going to be fine once this is all over. He's strangely not moving much anymore, apparently content with pseudo-resting against her. At least, she's found him in times, she can now watch over him and, she hopes, she'll prevent him from hurting himself any further.

"You… mind if I babble about? I'm scared you're gonna faint again if you fall asleep…"

"I'm not falling asleep…"

Manon doesn't feel like directly rebutting him. Alan's feverish, she can sense it through their clothes (he's sticky too, she knows that from having put her hands on his shoulders), it'd be like hitting an injured Pokemon for the sake of proving she's right or something. Yes, he's stubborn and, yes, he still seems to think she's dumb: but he's sick, he can barely keep up with a conversation, he can't get up properly… She needs to be caring and patient, not as jumpy as she usually is. That sucks for her, but it especially sucks for him.

Frankly, seeing Chespie bedridden was way more than enough for her, she doesn't need to see her other dearest friend falling deadly ill on her watch.

A new silence follows, thicker than the previous one, covering them both in a thick layer of fabric, wrapped around their throats. Manon doesn't have a single clue as to what she should be saying next, if she should even be saying something too. Instead, she just stares at Alan with his eyes fluttering like broken roller blinds. He seems so out of himself, so unlike his usual tough guy persona, that she cannot help but worry more with each passing second. What if it's actually already too late? What if he's sicker than she thinks? How sick is he, anyway? He won't let her touch him to test out, she knows that, so she's left with speculating through observations

And, well, she _sucks_ at analysing other humans. If she was any good at it, she'd have been able to tell Lysandre had terrible plans in mind. Perhaps she'd have been able to tell Alan her true feelings, to convince him he didn't need to cut all ties with her. Everything would be better; she'd be able to know what she can do to help him feel at least a bit better. No, no, instead, she's just sitting there, her sick friend against her, slowly but surely either falling asleep or losing consciousness again. Where is Charizard when you need it?

So Manon silently prays. The girl who's always noisy, always nosy, never getting quiet and always asking questions, making remarks and comments, snarking at people, sliding some jokes; is silent and prays. Praying who, she doesn't know, she didn't think about it. She just repeats over and over in her mind how she wants everything to be better, for her friend to feel good again, for the illness to go away and the fatigue to disappear. It's dumb, she knows that, praying Xerneas only work in fairy tales and nursery rhymes. At least, she thinks so? If it works, she'll get back what she said and be the happiest girl ever for her poor, poor friend.

The complete, too heavy to be serene silence breaks in the snap of a stick from behind her. She jumps, taken aback, balancing Chespie out of her shoulder and making Alan almost land on the ground, barely catching him back with her surprised arms. His eyes try to look at hers, or that's what it feels like, but they're too unfocused and glassy to properly do so, and as such it ends up failing. This is still so weird, so unnatural…

However, a smile is soon brought where right before it stood a frown. Charizard is back and, with it, what looks like a medical team. The rest of the rescue mission passes in a flash: the nurse and other people she doesn't know take her friend away on a stretcher, Charizard still out of its Pokeball offers Chespie and her to fly to where the staff comes from. The sudden change of pace is unexpected, and that surprises her.

As they fly away from the forest, Manon thinks, a lot, much more than usual. Today's weird, too weird. The changes of pace all over the place are awful, she wants them to stop, she wants today to go back to normal and boring. She wants to get her normal Alan back, the one who gives her snarky remarks, the one who's too stubborn to ever go back or accept things the way he doesn't see them, the one who's worked and fought again Lysandre, the one who almost brought the end of the world before helping fix it. She just wants her friend back, free of illnesses and exhaustion, to travel with him and not be Kalos's worst nurse ever.

And, well… Is that asking too much from the world?


End file.
